1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of media content guides. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing a smart interactive media content guide that assists users in finding media content.
2. Background Information
Service providers provide television content to viewers. Service providers may also provide electronic media content guides so that viewers can search for available television content to watch. Available television content may include listed broadcast content, on-demand content only provided on demand, and recorded content that is stored locally on customer premise equipment. The media content guides may be navigable so that a viewer can navigate between pages such as a main page and different pages for each different type of available television content. Available television content may be listed by title, genre, broadcast channel, broadcast time and length. Additional information about an individual item of available television content may be provided if a viewer selects the individual item from a list.
When searching a media content guide, a viewer punches buttons on, for example, a remote control, and views information on a television screen. The remote control may be used to control service provider equipment such as a set-top box or viewer equipment such as a television or an audio/visual receiver. As an example, the viewer may enter free-form searches by punching number buttons and letter buttons. A viewer may also punch a “GUIDE” button, a “DVR” button or a “MENU” button on a remote control to display an initial media content guide page on a television screen. The viewer may then punch a directional arrow button and an “ENTER” or “SELECT” button to manipulate a cursor on the television screen and scroll between pages or through a page that includes listed media content.